The Tales Of Two Koreas
by NeJano
Summary: I base this story on a short doujin that someone drew.His devaint account name is Lo-Wah I got motivated by his short doujins to write a fanfic about the two kores. Well if I accidentally wrote anything wrong related to history.Please do correct me and I hope you don't mind.
1. Two Young Koreas

Chapter 1:Two Young Koreas

Summary:

This chapter we will focus talking about the two young Koreas,South korea and North Korea before they get separated.

* * *

Story:

Many years ago,Korea was a small and very old kingdom,surrounded by both a powerful nation and the held true to its own culture...

The Penisula's nation-tan was in the form of younger was called Youg elder was called Hyung ,the two brother were called "Goryeo"

"Yong Soo,Yong Soo,where are you going?!" The elder brother called out as he tries to catch up with his younger brother. "Hurry up,Hyung~Hurry~I have to show you something!" The younger brother called out and rush his elder brother to be fast. "It better not be something weird..." Hyung Soo asked back,hoping that it will not be any weird thing that his younger brother always showed him.

Yong Soo assured his elder brother that this time round it's not something weird and hope that he will trust him."Trust me~You're going to like it!"

"Hey Yong Soo!Don't go so far ahead!You're going to hurt yourself!" The worried brother called he was soon amazed by the senerio that his younger brother show him."Hyung!Look,look!" The younger brother called out to get his elder brother's attention.  
The sound of the sea was heard. "It's the sea!" Yong Soo said,smiling at his elder wind blow pass Hyung Soo and he watch the beautiful scene.

"Isn't it great?I found this yesterday~" Yong Soo said happily. "I-It's amazing...!" Hyung Soo replied. Soon the younger brother start to question his elder brother."If you like it,do you want it?"

Hyung Soo smiled back and replied,"No...It's ok,you should have it" "Really?!I can?!" Yong Soo jump with Joy as he replied. "Yeah,you found it,so it should be yours" Hyung Soo replied.

"Then let's make a promise!"

"A promise?"Hyung Soo replied curiously "If I have the sea and the south,then I promise that I will protect you from anything that comes from the sea."Yong Soo replied. There were silence for a while and soon Hyung Soo smiled and replied, "Then...me too. I have the mountain of the North,then I promise that I 'll protect you and this land from anything that comes from beyond." And thus the Korea brothers made a promise and they agree to it.

And so it was determined that the elder would represent the North. And the younger would represent the south.

Yong Soo was an active,hyper and creative person,he preferred play over work and he constantly ran into trouble.

On the other hand,Hyung Soo was a serious and strict person,he is also calm and would always scold his younger twin for his his mischief. But he was kind at heart...

Despite their contrasting personalities,the twins remained very close...


	2. Japanese invasion

Chapter 2: Japanese invasion

Summary:

Thing went normal for the two young Koreas when an invasion falls on them.2P! Japan wish to conquer Ming China (China) so he requested the two young Koreas to open up a passage so he can do so. However, being allied with Ming China (China), the two young Koreas refuse to do so. Hence this lead to 2P! Japan to invade the two young Koreas...

* * *

Story:

A few year have pass, thing went normal for the two young koreas. The two young koreas were playing among themselves. "Where are you going this time round?" Hyung Soo called out. "Let's play hide and seek in this forest! I hide and you will try and find me" Yong Soo replied. The elder brother has no choice but to agree with his younger brother. Soon Hyung Soo began his counting. "1...2...3..."He continues until ten. "Alright! Here comes your brother. Don't underestimate me! I am quite good in this game" Hyung Soo called out as he tries to search for his brother.

Hyung Soo looked around the forest as he tries to spot his younger brother. "He's rather good at hiding in this kind of place...Now where is he..."Hyung Soo thought .Then he spot an ahoge sticking out behind a tree."Now I found you!"Hyung Soo rush toward that direction when he suddenly bumps into someone.

"I am so sorry sir..."Immediately Hyung Soo apologize to the person that he bumped into. But when he looked up, a pair of red eyes was looking at him. "Pardon me...I am Japan. Do you happen to be Korea?" Japan spoke. Hyung Soo nods his head and asked, "May I know why are you looking for us?" Japan then asked Hyung Soo whether if they could open up a passage for them to go to China. Hyung Soo told Japan to wait as he needs to think about it first."Japan seems to be a suspicious person...And he seems different than usual..."Soon Hyung Soo fell into deep thoughts when suddenly his younger brother came out of his hiding place."Hyung~What took you so long to find me?"Yong Soo whines.

Japan was shock that there are two koreas,but soon he remember the younger one."You must be Yong Soo...Remember the time when we played together?"He asked."Who is this,Hyung?"The younger brother asked as he look at Japan,not knowing who he is. The elder brother later explained everything to his younger brother.

"I guess you were very young back then...Remember when China found us,Japan took care and played with us when China isn't around. Until he betrayed China..."He whispered to his younger brother's ear. "And now he wants us to open a passage so that he can visit China..."He continued.

Soon Yong Soo felt insecure as he recalls some of the memories. "Why will he want to visit China again? He hurt him too much already...and he looked different than he used to be..."Yong Soo sobs as he tells his elder brother. Hyung Soo later decide to not open a passage for Japan as he suspect something about him and since the two young koreas are close allied with China, they will not betray him.

"I am sorry,Japan.I have to refuse your request..."Hyung Soo felt a little angry at first but he kept his feelings to himself."It's alright.I shall take my leave now.I am sorry to bother the two of you..."Japan apologized as he take his leave. But deep inside Japan's mind, he is plotting some plans. No matter what, he will conquer China...

Few days pass, and everything seem normal when the Japanese suddenly invade Korea. "As suspected, Japan seems different than usual and now he is attacking us" The elder brother said. "Japan, who was once cloaked in this white military uniform, was now wearing a black one. His brown eyes were now a bright red...That explains everything...He has snapped...and if I remember correctly, he has been conquering the Asia countries...And now he is attacking us because we refuse to open a passage for him to allow him to conquer China..."Hyung Soo thought.

"Hyung..."The afraid and worried nation look at his brother."Don't worry,Yong Soo.I promised you that I will protect you from anything that come from the Mountain of North..."Hyung Soo grit his teeth feeling rather worried."I made a promise to you too,I will protect you from anything that come from the Sea of south...Let's fight together..."Yong Soo said worriedly. Hyung Soo smiled and pats his brother head and agreed to it.".."Let's bear a little more. China is coming to back us up soon..." Hyung Soo encourage his younger brother.

China managed to come in on time to back the two young koreas and also manage to push the Japanese force back. But this isn't over yet. The Japanese once again invade the two young Koreas but Japan was defeated by China and the two young Koreas the second time.

But it's not over yet...


End file.
